


Bottom's Up

by sterlingstars



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlingstars/pseuds/sterlingstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Severa gets Laurent a new present, new things are tried, and Laurent's life changes for the better. </p>
<p>One-shot, pwp. A gift for my fab friend uwu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom's Up

“Boy, have I got a treat for you.”

Laurent looked up from his book as Severa walked through the door, a black plastic shopping bag in her hand. She had a wicked grin on her face, and an instant shot of worry sliced through him. Gods knew what she was up to this time. He eyed the bag with hesitation- whatever she was talking about had to do with that, surely.

She kicked her shoes off and set her keys down, humming slightly as she made her way to where Laurent was perched on the couch. He hesitantly met her gaze, and she grinned.

“I went shopping today.”

“I noticed.” He gently marked his page and set the book down, looking up at Severa. “That's not unusual for you.”

“It's not! But what is unusual is what I decided to pick up today,” she said casually, toying with the bag. The plastic crinkled slightly in her hands as she fiddled with it.

Laurent adjusted his glasses, adjusting himself. He was sitting on the couch cross-legged, and after a while, they started to fall asleep. He almost wanted to get up, but he had a feeling Severa wouldn't appreciate that at the moment. So, he waited for her to finish.

“What... what did you buy, then?”

He kind of didn't want to know the answer.

Her answering grin was wide, and Laurent frowned a little at the sight. That could not be good. She put a hand on her hip, and let out a small laugh.

“Nuh-uh. Not just yet- you'll find out here soon enough. But for now, just... let your imagination run wild for a bit. I mean, you're not gonna figure it out, but it'll be fun to watch you try.”

He raised en eyebrow, the small frown still on his face. This was bound to be... interesting, at the least. He braced himself. It was going to be quite a day.

“I'm going to go get things ready,” Severa said after a moment, pulling Laurent out of his reverie. “I'll let you know when you can come see.”

He watched her walk away, the bag swinging ominously in her hand. Despite the fact that he wasn't sure if this would even end well for him, he found himself feeling ridiculously curious. There was, admittedly, some... fun to the element of mystery surrounding Severa's “surprise”. Besides, she wouldn't hurt him. Whatever it was, surely it had to be mutually beneficial.

One could hope.

He went back to his book, and before long, found himself being reabsorbed into the text, temporarily forgetting his nerves. He got back into the rhythm and lull of his reading, and things settled down.

But of course, this never lasted.

“Laurent, you should come in here.”

Severa's voice came from the bedroom, and Laurent was pulled from his book. Her tone was that falsely sweet one she always used whenever she was trying to win an argument. He narrowed his eyes a bit, but marked his page and set the book down, getting off the couch and standing. He took a moment to stretch, yawning a little and flexing his stiff legs before making his way down the hall to the bedroom.

When he walked inside, Severa was... mostly unclothed. She looked like she'd taken a shower- her hair was wet and unbound, and her skin was flushed. Laurent's cheeks went red, and he quickly looked down.

“You act like you've never seen me like this before,” she said with a slight chuckle. “You're ridiculous, you know that? Now get down here, you weirdo.”

Smiling sheepishly and feeling even further embarassed, he gently got on the bed, lying next to Severa, on his side. She gently touched his face, a small smile on her lips. She looked beautiful. Not that it wasn't unusual- but sometimes it just hit him harder than usual. He brought his hand to hers, resting it overtop, and turned his head, kissing her palm. She sighed softly, and he moved down, kissing the inside of her wrist. Her skin was soft, and smelled like her shower gel- a soft, light lavender scent.

She pulled him closer, and he blushed a little as her mouth met his suddenly, warm and soft and a little insistent. It took him a second, but he warmed up rather quickly, and responded enthusiastically, kissing her back and letting his hands go to her. One snaked under her, around her waist, and the other rested in her hair, at the back of her neck. She tasted subtly sweet, and he sighed softly. Her hands went to him, one on his face and the other resting on his hip.

They stayed this way for a while, just being soft and gentle. It was nice. Laurent loved this- just being tangled in Severa, softly intertwined with her and breathing her in. he was perfectly content to stay this way all day if he could.

She seemed to be eager, however, because the slowness eventually faded out, and he found himself being pulled flush against her. He turned a deep red as this happened- her lack of clothing caused him to feel the, ah, contours of her body against his quite vividly. She wrapped one of her legs around him, hooking it on his hip, causing him to blush even harder. But the way she was kissing him left no room for thought, and he found himself quickly getting into it, his eyes drifting back closed. The hand in her hair drifted down her side and rested on her hip, and within the next few moments, slowly slid down to her thigh, where it rested. She chuckled a little as his hand moved, and once again, he was blushing.

He didn't think on it for too long, however. In the short time it took to draw in a surprised breath, she had rolled on top of him and had him pinned to the mattress. She sat up and straddled him, and started moving her hips a little, grinding into him. His erection was instantaneous, and he turned crimson, a small, breathy moan slipping between his lips, which had parted in surprise. She pinned his wrists down and continued her gentle grinding, smirking.

“I've been doing a lot of thinking lately,” she whispered before scraping her teeth against his neck, making him gasp. “I decided that there was something I wanted to try. I think you could be into it. I know I am.”

“What- what i-is it?” He stuttered as she continued to assault his neck with her mouth.

She didn't answer for a moment, kissing along his throat and biting into it, right where it met his shoulder. He squirmed underneath her and moaned. She giggled softly, still not having ceased her grinding against his groin. He went a little slack, eyes drifting closed.

“I won't say just yet. I want to get you nice and warmed up first,” she said softly, and without even opening his eyes, he could see the devilish grin on her face.

For the moment, he let it go, because he was steadily being lost to a haze of pleasure, and he was sure at this point that whatever it was she had in mind was surely going to be beneficial on his end, as well as hers. The initial nervousness he felt at her words faded, and he allowed himself to relax.

His eyes slowly opened, and he smiled at her. Her face was slightly flushed, her eyes half-lidded as she continued her rhythm, still grinding on him. He groaned and put his hands on her hips, feeling them move as she rocked. She brought her face to his and kissed him deeply, and he allowed his lips to part of their own accord to allow her tongue passage. Their tongues brushed, and he took her bottom lip into his mouth, gently sucking it. She made a small, breathy noise, and moved her mouth back to his neck, where she proceeded to suck a mark right above his collarbone. His grip on her hips tightened a little at the sensation, and a small gasp left his mouth.

She pulled away, a small smile on her face, her eyes dancing. She sat up, her hands going to the hem of his shirt. She slid them just under, fingers brushing the skin of his abdomen, right above the waistline of his jeans, and he shivered slightly. She slid her hands all the way under his shirt, letting them roam across his stomach, and he suddenly found himself growing a little impatient. He took his hands off her hips and reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it off. It took a moment, but she stopped her grinding for a moment to help him. After his shirt was tossed away, she removed her own, fully exposing her breasts.

Laurent used the moment of stillness to take advantage, rolling on top of Severa. She shot him a look of surprise. He gave a small grin, and removed and tossed his jeans before settling on top of her. He kissed her deeply, and she went slack underneath him. He kissed down her neck, and she sighed softly. Slowly, he worked his way down, until he reached her breasts. Cupping them in his hands, he brought his mouth to one, running his tongue over her nipple. She gasped, squirming a little.

He repeated the process, teasing her until she was moaning softly. His erection was straining at his briefs, and his face was flushed. Severa kissed him, grinning, and suddenly (and rather forcefully) rolled over and pinned him down again, hovering over him.

“I'll always take care of you,” she whispered, her lips brushing the shell of his ear.  
He shivered, nodding, and before he could think of even responding, she was taking off his briefs, tossing them onto the floor with the rest of his discarded clothing. Her own underwear followed, and with a grin, she reached for his now fully exposed erection, which was flushed and strained. She gently wrapped a hand around it, and he let out a choked noise as she began to stroke him.

His hips bucked a little as she worked- that friction was just what he needed- and he found himself moaning earnestly. His hands tangled a little in the sheets, and his mouth was slack, eyes drifting closed. Severa's rhythm was slow and steady, but gods, was it doing wonders. While part of him wanted her to speed up, a majority of him was content to go at this slow, steady, even pace.

This went on for a while, until he was trembling, starting to feel the slow build-up of an orgasm. She seemed to pick up on this (she always did know when he was close, even without him telling her), and she promptly removed her hand, much to his dismay. He frowned slightly, opening his eyes and looking at her with a puzzled expression.

“I think you're nice and warmed up, now,” she said sweetly, gently trailing her hands over his chest. “Now it's time for the surprise. Close your eyes- this will only take a few minutes.”

Her tone of voice was a slight cause for concern, but Laurent obediently closed his eyes, despite his wretched curiousity.

There were muffled sounds and shuffling. He couldn't make out every noise, and he didn't strain himself trying to figure it out. After all, he was about to find out whenever Severa finished... whatever it was that she was doing. So he lay there contentedly, though his erection, which was red and still straining, was practically aching at the absence of her hand.

The bed shifted as her weight joined his once more. He itched to open his eyes, but he waited.

“Okay- go on and open. Take a look at the present I got for you.”

Laurent opened his eyes... and they immediately widened. Severa was on her knees in front of him, hands on her hips and grinning devilishly. Strapped to her hips was a basic black harness- and in that harness was a rather... large-looking purple dildo. It jutted out impressively, and very intimidatingly. Laurent swallowed, looking up at her. She grinned.

“I thought we could try something new,” she said sweetly. “Something the both of us can enjoy.”

“Do you mean to tell me that... That you want to stick that...” He couldn't even finish the sentence.

“Yes, Laurent. This bad boy is going in that pretty little behind of yours.”

His face was instantly crimson, and he sat up a little, eyes wide as he stared at the dildo.

“Now wait just a minute- I never asked for this.”

“No, you didn't- but I know you, Laurent, and I know that this is right up your alley. I know you enough to know that you're gonna thank me for this later.”

He swallowed, his palms beginning to sweat a little. He wouldn't admit it (at least not in this moment) but.... he really had thought about this before. The thoughts of it were brief, and he always tried to dismiss them before they got too out of hand, but they'd made an appearance before.

“There's no need to look so nervous- I'm not gonna stab you with the damn thing,” Severa said with an eye roll. “Now, do you want me to fuck you with this thing or not? I don't have the rest of my life to decide here.”

Laurent blushed a little, and after a moment, nodded, very slightly and sheepishly. Severa's grin practically lit up the room, and the sight sent a little rush of pleasure through him. It always did him well to see her happy, and knowing he caused whatever happiness she felt was even better.

“We're gonna start off slow, since you've never done this before,” she said, a small bottle of what he assumed was lubricant in her hands. There was a small popping sound as she popped the cap, squirting some of it into her hands. “I did a lot of, uh, reading, before I decided to do this, and on account of that fact that you're a butt virgin, we've got to break you in an start slow. So this may take a little while.”

He nodded, watching as she rubbed the lube between her fingers, warming it. She did this for a moment, apparently trying to make sure it was a temperature that wouldn't shock Laurent too much. Finally, when she finished, she looked up at him, smiling slightly.

“You ready for this?”

Biting his lip, Laurent nodded.

“As ready as I can be for this,” he said softly.

“Alright- spread em, pretty boy. I need easy access.”

Blushing, he did as he was told, spreading his legs apart as he settled back down onto the bed. The anticipation was murderous- despite the fact that it was only a few seconds, it felt like nearly an hour. Despite his curiousity about anal sex, he'd never actually experimented. In simpler terms- he had never put anything near his anus. That, of course, was about to change, but he decided, in that moment, that he wouldn't rather have anyone else do it. He trusted Severa. For all of her antics, she had his back. It was a good feeling, to say the least.

Suddenly, he felt something brush his entrance, and he shuddered a little. Her index finger, slick with lubrication, brushed against his anus. She slowly increased the pressure, and was soon rubbing it in circles. Much to his surprise, it felt a lot better than he imagined. The slight discomfort at the foreignness of the sensation rather quickly gave over to pleasure.

“You're not doing too bad so far,” she said with a small smile as she worked. “I have to say I'm a little surprised- you're gonna take this like a champ. I can feel it.”

“I.... I don't really know about all of that,” he said. “After all, I'm still new to this, and-”

He was very abruptly cut off when Severa's finger found its way inside him. He stilled, gasping. The sensation was odd- the foreign intrusion was automatically rejected, and he clenched a little, yelping.

“Calm down, will ya? Gods, Laurent- it's one finger, and it ain't even in an inch deep. Settle down, and quit clenching already!”

He frowned a little, but tried to focus on relaxing. She was right- being clenched and tight wouldn’t make this any easier. He focused on allowing his muscles to relax, willing himself to unclench and accept the intrusion. It was a little hard, as his natural reaction was to reject it, but within a few moments he finally found himself relaxing. The presence of Severa’s finger was no longer such a discomfort.

“That’s better,” she said. “You know, for all those brains of yours, sometimes you really don’t know how to use them.”

He shot her an unamused look, which quickly dissolved as she began moving the finger that was inside of him. The sensation, while a little strange, was actually rather pleasant. His eyes fluttered, and he gasped as she thrust it a little deeper, moving it around more freely. 

“Oh g-gods,” he said softly, his hands clenching the sheets a little. “This feels… wow.”

Severa laughed softly as she continued, one hand absently patting his hip. There was a small smile on her face, and she kept going, a gentle look about her. She looked beautiful like this- her hair tumbling about her shoulders, out of their usual neat tails, her face slightly flushed and smiling. That in itself was enough to send a little shiver of pleasure through Laurent. 

“You think you’re ready for another one?” She asked after a moment.

Biting his lip, he nodded slightly, meeting her eyes. His heart thudded in his chest, and he felt a swirl of nerves overtake him, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. 

“I… I think so,” he said. 

She nodded and flashed a small grin before Laurent felt another finger nudge his entrance. He took a deep breath, and gasped out loud as he felt it go in, joining her other finger. It felt vastly different, and the sensation was even stranger. Face flushed, his eyes squeezed shut and he cried out as she thrust both fingers together. 

“You’re doing great,” she said. “Just stay relaxed, and this’ll start to feel real good.”

He nodded weakly, biting his lip. 

“Severa, it feels…. Gods, it feels good.”

She grinned. “I know. It’ll get better here, soon. Just keep yourself relaxed.”

Laurent’s eyes drifted closed, and he let out a breathy moan as she increased the rhythm of her thrusts, working her fingers in and out at a slightly faster pace, reaching deeper. His back arched a little, and he couldn’t stop the noises that managed to exit from between his parted lips. They were soft and breathless. He was sure he looked like quite the sight, spread out and flushed, quivering, as he was, but in that moment, he found himself lacking in caring.

Severa continued, increasing the pace of her thrusts a little more every few minutes. After a while, she scissored her fingers, and his eyes flew open as he cried out. His back arched a little, and he keened, gripping the sheets with white knuckles.

“Oh gods!”

“You like that, huh?” Severa laughed. “I thought you might. Besides, it’ll speed things along a little bit. The sooner we get you stretched out, the sooner we can put this bad boy to work.”

He moaned, falling back onto the bed, trembling. He wanted to say something to her, but he was beyond words, at the moment. All he knew was that had felt incredible, if unexpected. He wanted more of that. He’d have to let her know, once he gained his ability to speak again.

“Alright, Laurent- I think you’re ready for a third finger. You ready for this?”

“Ah…. Do it,” he moaned. “Please.”

“Oh; we’re getting eager now, are we?” The grin on her face was absolutely devilish. “See, I knew you’d like this. Just look at you- all spread out and practically begging me to finger you. Oh, I can’t wait to get this in you.” She indicated the dildo harnessed between her legs and grinned.

Laurent flushed an even deeper shade of red (which he had thought was impossible- he was just full of surprises today) and turned his face away, his legs trembling a little. Before much longer, another finger entered him and joined the rest, and he released a choked cry as it breached him. He found himself pushing into the contact, willing them to go deeper inside of him. Severa made a choked noise of surprise before laughing.

“Well, well, well. Would you look at that. The always composed Laurent, reduced to a babbling, whimpering mess. Aren’t you precious.”

He refused to answer that, and instead just moaned again as she obliged him, thrusting her fingers in deeper. It felt really, really good, and he couldn’t stop himself from making a series of rather embarrassing noises. 

Severa went on, thrusting her fingers hard and deep, and Laurent’s back arched seemingly of its own accord. His mouth was slack, a steady stream of moans and nonsense pouring out of it, and his heart was hammering against his ribs. 

He bucked his hips a little as Severa fingered him, timing his thrusts to meet her own. It felt incredible, and he was steadily moaning, his eyes fluttering. 

“I don’t know about you, but I think it’s time,” she said softly after a moment. “What do you say? Are you ready, Laurent?”

“Y-yes,” he moaned. “Gods, yes. Please. I… I want you to.”

“Well, aren’t you excited? Alright. I’ll try to take it slow. Just tell me what you want, and if it hurts, tell me. This isn’t always easy the first time around.”

He nodded furiously, gripping the sheets with white fingers. Severa removed her fingers, and he gasped. Their absence was sorely missed. This didn’t last long, however- after a moment, he felt the head of the dildo brush his entrance as she lined up.

“Normally I’d ask you to get on all fours, but I wanna see you,” she said. “Your face ought to be priceless.”

Biting his lip, he looked up at her. She was smiling slightly. He returned her smile, and she gave one of his hands a squeeze.

“Here we go.”

He held his breath… and she pushed in. This… this was already vastly different from her fingers. It was shaped different. It was thicker, and he wasn’t entirely prepared for that.

“Oh…. gods,” he said breathlessly, clinging to the sheets. “Oh, gods.”

“How are you feeling?”

“K-keep going,” he choked out. “Please.”

Her soft smile transformed into a grin, and she gave a wink. 

“Anything for you, dear,” she said with a laugh.  
Before he could think to form a response, she pushed in even further, and he cried out, hands clenching around the sheets. His back arched a little, and his eyes went wide. Oh, this was much different. But somehow… a lot better. 

As soon as she was in all the way, Severa leaned over Laurent and kissed him softly, her hands gently roaming the rest of his body.

“You’re doing really well,” she said softly. “Good job.”

He flushed happily and kissed her, his hands going to her shoulders. He gripped them as she moved a little, making him gasp. Slowly, she started moving. He just gasped and moaned. He was so full. There was no real way to describe it- he’d never felt anything like it before.

Within a few moments, Severa was starting to establish an actual rhythm, and though her thrusts were small, Laurent felt every one of them. He clung to her, moaning, his face flushed and his eyes fluttering. His erection, caught between their bodies, was flushed and throbbing. She kept brushing against it with her thrusts, and it only made him moan more.

He bucked his hips, starting to meet her thrusts. As time wore on, he got more accustomed to the dildo inside of him, and it started to feel a lot better. He became much more confident in his motions, and he was moaning in earnest, now. 

“Please… more… I can take it. H-harder.”

“Well, if you say so,” she said with a grin.

She thrust into him, then- hard and deep, and he keened, scratching down her back. She was buried to the hilt, now, and it felt incredible. He was panting, his hands gripping Severa’s shoulders hard. His legs trembled. 

Her thrusts picked up, then, getting harder and deeper, and Laurent was seeing stars. His cock twitched, and he was red-faced.

“Oh, gods, yes,” he moaned breathlessly. “Yes.”

“That’s my boy. I knew you’d take it well.”

He moaned, meeting her thrusts and burying his face in her neck. He wrapped his legs around her waist, and he found that it pulled the dildo even deeper. He let out a low sound from his throat, his hips meeting hers. She landed kisses all over his face and neck, and he was completely lost to pleasure. He was absolutely breathless, his eyes rolling back a little.

And then… something happened. 

Severa thrust into him, this time at a particular angle, and she… she hit something. When the dildo brushed that spot, he loosed what was near a scream, his vision skewing for a moment. He dug his nails into Severa’s back, eyes wide. 

“D-do that again,” he said. “Oh gods, please do that again.”

Chuckling, Severa adjusted herself and angled it just right. She hit it again. And again. With each thrust, she hit what he now knew was his prostate, sending a shockwave of pleasure through him. He was whimpering and babbling, his mouth agape and his eyes the size of dinner plated as she continued to thrust. She ground into him at one point when she hit, and he let out a keen.

“Oh, you like that, huh?”

When she landed her next thrust, she repeated the process, grinding into his prostate. He cried out weakly trembling. His nails dug into the skin of her back.

“S-severa,” he choked out. “Oh gods, Severa, I’m…. I’m close. I’m so close.”

Apparently, she took these words as extreme encouragement, and then decided to end with a bang. Her next thrusts were even better than the last, and this time, she sat up a little, leaning over him. She took his erection in one hand, the other resting on his hip, and started stroking him furiously.

His hands, which were gripping her hips now, squeezed them. His eyes squeezed shut, and he felt it build in his lower abdomen, a surge of warmth pooling between his legs.

“Oh my gods,” he cried Oh my gods, Severa, I-”

He was abruptly cut off by his own orgasm as it slammed into him. He loosed a high-pitched, throaty cry, his eyes watering, as he came, semen painting his chest. He shuddered. His whole body was trembling, and oh gods, he could feel the dildo inside of him as he clenched around it.

Severa watched all of this with a grin on her face, just content to watch him go. When he was finished, he went slack, feeling boneless. She slowly and gently pulled out of him, kneeling back on the bed in between his legs, which were still spread wide. She gently rubbed his trembling thighs as he rode out the rest of his orgasm, panting and flushed.

“How was that, then?” She asked with a grin.

“I…”

He couldn’t even speak. He was still reeling from the sensation- it was unlike any other orgasm he’d ever experienced. He was still trembling, feeling weak. He was glad he didn’t have to stand any time soon- there was no way his legs would be able to support him. He felt like his bones were made of gelatin. 

“Are you feeling okay?”

He nodded, wiping errant sweat from his brow.

“More… more than okay,” he said softly. “I… We should have done this sooner.”

She laughed. A lot.


End file.
